


together at the (beginning) of the world

by friendofwords



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) is a Dork, Canon Compliant, F/F, Mostly Fluff, POV Adora (She-Ra), POV Catra (She-Ra), POV Third Person Limited, Soft Catra (She-Ra), Some angst but not relationship angst, The Happy Ever After After and dealing with the past (eventually), Will add tags as story goes along (but rating won't change), canonverse, post season 5 finale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendofwords/pseuds/friendofwords
Summary: Essentially, this is a short multichapter collection of my ideas of little moments/scenes for Catra & Adora's future--starting immediately after the season finale.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	together at the (beginning) of the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My thoughts with this chapter were just: What would happen LITERALLY after that final season? And this is what I came up with! It's just a few simple scenes, but I wanted to get inside both Adora's and Catra's headspaces of where they're at in this moment.
> 
> Also, I wanted to have a little fun :P

Etheria was _free_. Everyone was saved--and she was here, right along with them, watching her friends hug and cheer, getting to experience the bliss of a purely sweet victory.

After their group hug, and group vow to another “Best Friend’s Squad” adventure, Glimmer and Bow rushed off again towards Micah, while Catra was reluctantly pulled away by Scorpia and a much too hyper Frosta. And so, Adora took the moment to just, let it all sink in. 

She did it. She-ra did, technically, but...everything Adora had been working towards all these past years, everything she’d been trying to become...she did. From trying to understand the whirlwind of adventure that’d hit her since she first touched the sword...to finding her destiny, to wanting to discard it completely….from trying to be the She-ra the world needed, to losing her, and finding her again. All those years she felt like she’d been losing and finding _herself_ , in this constant twist of understanding this strange power inside of her--and only recently began to understand what she was meant to do. To save Etheria, to save the universe--even if that meant she wouldn’t be able to save herself.

And yet, she was wrong.

 _“And you? What do you want when this is all over?”_ Mara’s voice echoed in her mind, as she gazed out across the valley of green and light before her. In truth, she hadn’t known exactly how to answer; she wanted to save people, she wanted to be the hero everyone needed--but she also wanted more; she wanted _this._ A life she could spend with the people she loved. 

She smiled softly to herself, as she glanced around, realizing she’d been given a chance for that life after all.

After a scan of the valley below, her gaze landed on Mermista, who was, surprisingly, smiling-- and Entrapta, who was, surprisingly, hugging Mermista.

“I guess like, I understand,” Mermista started, still with that annoyed-at-life sound to her voice, even if it was tempered by a smile. “I mean I don’t. But it somehow makes sense for you, Geek Princess.” 

Adora glanced to Hordak--who was standing only slightly hauntingly by Entrapta’s side-- guessing what Mermista was talking about. She couldn’t help but grin; there was room for more than one redemption in this story. 

Then Scorpia’s loud laugh broke through the air, as she looked as if she was squeezing the life out of Seahawk--and then a giggle from Perfuma as she sprawled out in the grass, clearly enjoying the new burst of life She-ra had brought to the land.

And the land itself felt different, wilder than before, the air around them had new scents Adora had never smelled, there was even a new light to the air, one that gave more colors than seemed possible. 

It felt like a dream. One she’d hoped for, fought for--but one she never expected to see. At least, not for her. 

A familiar, comforting voice broke through the hazy thoughts, reminding Adora this was reality. _Her_ reality. 

“Hey, Adora,” 

She grinned at the words, turning from the scene before her, to meet Catra’s soft gaze. 

Catra’s eyes danced between hers, and Adora knew she was probably giving a dopey expression, but at the moment she couldn’t help it. Because out of everything, what she wanted most was standing right in front of her, and how could she be expected to not be ridiculously happy about that?

“You look adorable right now,” Catra chuckled, bringing herself closer, wrapping her arms around Adora’s waist. 

Adora draped her arms around Catra as well, as she arched a brow, “What, no making fun of me anymore?”

“No I’ll definitely still do that,” Catra flashed her teeth, “You seem to like the teasing.” 

Adora laughed, not caring to refute at the moment. This--this felt so easy, so natural, holding her like this. Even when they weren’t enemies and weren’t constantly throwing hits at one another, they’d always been rough or playful. And any soft moments they’d had recently, they were always hesitant, unsure-- But this was _different_ . This was _intimate._ There was no question now.

Adora had only recently realized just how _exactly_ she wanted Catra in her life; perhaps because she hadn’t really thought much about any of her feelings at all. 

Maybe she had fallen in love with her years ago, maybe it was when she held her after bringing her back from Horde Prime; or maybe somewhere else along the way. But in the tunnels of the Heart of Etheria, when the magic had started playing with her memories and emotions, showing Catra there in the Heart with her, touching her face in this soft, cherishing way...her mind had begun to spin. That’s when she knew. At the time, she thought it was too late. Thought it was simply another distraction, one she had to toss aside like everything else she wanted, and go through the rest of the Heart alone.

But thankfully, she was so very wrong. And the proof was in her arms. 

Adora trailed her hand lightly across Catra’s back, wanting to pull her closer. _Want_. She wanted her; it was such an odd feeling, or at least odd letting that feeling be felt. She still didn’t quite know how to act on it.

Catra quirked an ear, almost hesitantly, before reaching her hand to Adora’s face. Those blue and topaz eyes then drifted, and Adora could feel her own heartbeat quicken as she pulled her in closer--her own mind humming in a desire she’s just begun to understand when—

“Is the best friend squad ready for a celebratory dinner?” Bow’s giddy voice broke through their current trance--Adora nearly jumped, while Catra flicked her tail and growled.

“Really know how to ruin a moment, huh, arrow boy.” Catra huffed--but didn’t give him too harsh of a glare. 

Bow blinked, evidently not realizing his interruption, while Glimmer giggled from beside him. 

“Oh Catra you’ll have her all to yourself soon--” Glimmer then jumped in, bringing all four of them back together--a few sparkles hitting all of them, as usual. “But first, I think we all deserve some fun together! What do you say we head to Brightmoon, and make all the food we can? All the other princesses are down!”

Well, Adora was hungry--actually, she was practically starving--yet, she glanced at Catra, seeing that hesitation there as well. Adora _really_ wanted that kiss. 

But Glimmer was right, they’d have time.

“A Princess dinner party sounds perfect to me,” Adora smiled, which turned into a smirk, “But I call giving Catra cake for the first time!” 

Catra quirked a brow, “Something special about this cake?”

Adora’s eyes brightened, “I mean it’s _really_ good, I--”

“She ate an entire shelf of Mooncake the first time she tried it,” Bow answered, looking both impressed and horrified, “It was incredible.” His voice turned into a whisper--while Glimmer burst out laughing at the memory.

“Incredibly ridiculous!” She joined in.

Well, maybe Adora had gotten a little too into it, she vaguely remembered being sprawled out on the floor of the kitchen afterward, not knowing too many sweets could be a bad thing. 

“Okay okay,” Glimmer continued on, “so that’s a yes?”

Adora turned to Catra, her eyes softening again. 

“Yes,” They both grinned. 

And then, with a few sparkles and a tinge of magic pulling at their beings, they were off to return to Brightmoon.

* * *

The cake _was_ amazing, she had to admit. But seeing Adora get absurdly excited about it, her big bright eyes and goofy hopeful grin, well that was better than the cake. She was such a dork. A very cute dork. With icing all over her face, and a laugh that couldn’t help but make Catra smile.

It was maybe an odd sight, a bunch of princesses, and old horde soldiers, all making a mess in the Brightmoon kitchens--cooking all sorts of creations, eating either on ledges of tables or sprawled out on the floor. This probably wasn’t a typical fancy ceremonial dinner, and definitely wasn’t the official “the world is saved” party. But for a moment they were all just, spending time together, no dumb dinner rules or expectations, and honestly, it felt...nice.

Over the past month or so that she’d been a part of their princess group, it just felt like she was being tolerated by most of them. Which, she didn’t blame them. But, she supposed now that the world was saved and all that, even the ones with the most grudge against her were giving her smiles, talking to her like she was...a friend.

Perfuma had grabbed her by the hands at one point, giggling before suddenly flowers sprouted in Catra’s hair like a crown. Maybe a few years ago she would have hissed and clawed them out...maybe a few months ago she would have snapped and told Perfuma something awful….but, she didn’t want to do that anymore. She didn’t want to push people away. She didn’t want to hurt them. Didn’t mean she didn’t feel incredibly embarrassed when she purred during a group hug--especially when all the princesses “awed” loudly at her--and didn’t mean she wasn’t going to huff and tell them all to shut up, but...well, she did like this new normal, despite her best efforts at hiding it.

The party seemed to be calming down after everyone stuffed themselves with the last of some odd looking puffy creations; Melog had even found themselves the center of attention throughout the night—but now was purring softly in a corner. Catra’s gaze searched for Adora, who was, of course, being talked to by three different people. But those blue eyes flashed to hers, instantly softening in that warm way of hers. Catra couldn’t help the smile she gave in return, feeling like she was gonna melt in that gaze—damn, she shook her head to herself, she was going soft.

But she kind of didn’t mind.

She started to find her way through the obstacles of the room--when she heard Princess-er, Queen-Sparkles call out to her. 

“Catra!” Glimmer started, waving for her to go out towards the kitchen balcony. 

She sighed. But didn’t feel like putting up a fight at the moment. She spun on her heel, then made her way out through the open double doors. 

Glimmer wasn’t alone; Mermista and Perfuma were standing close by as well. While Perfuma had been surprisingly easy to get along with, even with all her flower decor magic, Mermista...well, they hadn’t quite had any heart to heart, seemed like something they both weren’t huge fans of doing.

Catra lazily leaned back against the railing with her arms crossed. “You called, Sparkles?”

Glimmer smiled, something mischievous about it that had Catra narrow her eyes. 

“We need to settle something--” Glimmer then nodded to Perfuma, “Perfuma here says she saw this coming ever since a few weeks ago, while Mermista--”

“Ugh, come on. No one saw this coming,” Mermista budded in and rolled her eyes, while Perfuma and Glimmer scoffed.

Catra just blinked, not exactly knowing what was going on, but before she could ask--

“Aren't you the mystery detective? Clearly you missed some signs--” Perfuma began, somehow a soft edge to her raised voice. 

Mermista scowled, “But like, all the signs were pointing that they hated each other--” But then she paused, abruptly gasping, “Wait, it’s always the one you least suspect!”

Suspect? What were they—

Glimmer rolled her eyes, “Really? No one suspected this from like, literally day 1? I thought it was obvious!”

Catra stared between all of them, brows pinched absurdly tight, while her tail twitched in annoyance.

“What are you princesses talking about? _What_ was obvious?” Catra finally yelled out, but immediately wished she hadn’t.

“That you and Adora have been in love for years.” Glimmer smirked.

Catra froze, attempting to stop the blush from hitting her cheeks--but, with Perfuma’s little squeal of excitement and Glimmer still looking at her like that--

“I--I mean,” Catra started, not even knowing what to say.

Mermista arched a brow, her eyes widening “Wow, okay so maybe I was wrong,”

Giggles burst out from an increasingly aggravating Sparkles and Flower girl, and in truth, Catra didn’t know why this was embarrassing her so much--it’s not like Adora and her were hiding any of this, not with their constant hand-holding, or staying at each other’s side. And, she’d already told Adora she loved her, and Adora...Adora loved her too. Catra took a deep breath, remembering that fact.

“I guess you’re not wrong,” She gave Glimmer a disgruntled look, hating that she evidently caught on from the start. Hating that evidently she’d been that obvious from the start...well, except to Adora.

Catra then looked away, gazing out to the magic-filled woods below. “But look—Me and Adora...it’s been complicated.” Catra tried to begin, not even sure why she was telling them this, or what they were expecting her to say, but at this point...well, they were friends now too right?

“We were just friends growing up. She...was probably my only friend. But Adora’s good at making other friends. I don’t know I don’t think she actually had feelings for me at the start, I don’t think she had the same type of jealousy I did. Or, thought of me as much as I thought of her.” Catra confessed, realizing her and Adora hadn’t exactly had much time to talk about everything, or any of this, yet. But she assumed it was true.

A small chuckle escaped Glimmer, “Adora would literally only ever talk about you in every single plan we’d come up with--and constantly be distracted by you. I think she thought of you more than anything else, to be honest.”

Catra let out a small huff, not quite convinced...but, she was good at distracting Adora, wasn’t she? She grinned a little, before continuing on.

“I’ve always...had feelings for her I guess...even when I hated her. Or, tried to hate her. I don’t know if I’m making any sense.” She huffed, rolling her eyes at herself, but kept her focus firmly on the trees beyond, not on the prying princesses right beside her. 

Suddenly, Perfuma’s hands were holding her own. “Emotions _are_ complicated, and you two have such a history, from being friends, to not being friends, to being girlfriends. That makes perfect sense Catra.”

Catra’s eyes widened at that word, _girlfriends_. She felt her heart fluttering a little—and laughed internally at herself; getting so worked up over a single word. Softy. 

Mermista then stepped forward, facing her directly, with an unreadable look.

“Look, I’m not a fan of this whole, talking about feelings thing either...but, regardless if I totally didn’t see this coming...I’m glad it did.” She gave a sincere smile, “And now let’s just hug and get this ‘Catra and Adora are together now’ thing over with-” 

They all laughed, and Glimmer leaned in closer to Catra, squeezing her tight. 

“And we’re not teasing you, not really.” Glimmer joined in, with an arm around her shoulders. “I love seeing you and Adora together...I know how much you’ve always meant to her...to see yall both have what you want is, it’s nice.” 

Catra blinked, then gave Glimmer a curious look. Catra may have saved her from Horde Prime but...it still hadn’t felt enough to be given her full forgiveness. But if Glimmer was happy for both Adora and herself...Catra felt something bubble up in her chest, a feeling she’d only started getting used to; feeling grateful for this life around her, feeling thankful for these people that she’d only ever tried to hurt. 

“Th-thanks.” Catra cocked a sheepish smile, not exactly knowing what else to say. And feeling far too much to possibly explain it all. 

They all were grinning widely back at her, until suddenly their gazes shifted to something over her shoulder-

“Did I miss a moment?” Adora’s smiley, teasing voice came from behind her, which definitely made Catra spin around faster than she intended to. 

And Adora’s eyes locked on hers, and damn it, Catra couldn’t stop the blush from hitting her face.

Adora arched a brow, “Wait-did I?” She giggled, in that goofy way of hers. 

“We are just so happy that you two are finally together!” Perfuma beamed, while Mermista rolled her eyes.

“Ugh, yes, you two, true love, destined to be together, blah blah blah.”

“Yes, we just wanted to talk to Catra about you two, and your dramatic love story.” Glimmer flashed a wicked grin at Adora, who seemed to not know how to be confronted with this kind of talk either.

Her face, even in the dim Moonlight, went entirely red. It was endearing, but...Catra should be the one making her blush, not these princesses.

Catra then twitched her tail, thinking of a way to turn the tables around. She locked her eyes on Adora’s, who just stared widely back at her--then closed the distance between them, doing her best to walk with a sway, and not stopping any of the smugness that she felt forming across her face. 

She then grabbed at Adora’s waist, bringing them pressed together. Adora blinked back at her, that rosiness in her cheeks impossibly burning brighter, but now a smile tugged across her face, as her hands softly held Catra as well. 

“Yeah, we’re in love, and now we’re gonna make out,” Catra’s gaze wandered to Adora’s lips before she snapped her head to face the rest of the princesses again, happy to see their faces turn an embarrassing shade of crimson for once.

“Oh-uh, um-” Perfuma started, eyes diverting away.

“Yeah so, I’m out of here,” Mermista said, annoyed and already walking back inside--Perfuma following suit, but still smiling and waving an awkward goodbye.

Catra arched a brow at Glimmer, who narrowed her eyes in return. 

Then, Catra felt Adora’s hand on her cheek, softly nudging her to face her once again. And...oh wow. That look nearly had Catra melt to her knees. 

“You gonna kiss me or not?” Adora breathed, a taunting smile on her lips. 

Catra grinned widely, but before she could lean in--

“You two are the worst.” Glimmer sighed loudly, but still a smile in her voice, before snapping out of the air--leaving them two alone on the cool balcony air.

Catra couldn’t help but chuckle, and evidently neither could Adora. They held each other softly for a moment, hands wandering in a close embrace before Adora sighed.

Catra quickly glanced back up to her, those blue eyes heavy-lidded. 

“You know, I actually do want to kiss you, not just embarrass our friends.” She grinned.

“Yeah, but I thought both would be fun.” Catra snickered, before trailing her hands up to Adora’s face.

For a moment, Catra just stared, feeling incredibly giddy that they could just...look at each other like this now. It didn’t feel wrong--like she had to scold herself for wishing for something more...these weren’t stolen glances anymore, but given ones. 

“Catra,” Adora whispered, but whatever she was about to say, Catra rudely interrupted.

Kissing Adora was...it made all the words seem to fall out of her head, and all she could use to speak or feel was to move her lips, to caress Adora in the softest way she could. 

A small gasp fell from Adora’s lips before they were consumed once again. But a fire seemed to have sparked inside her, for Adora was pushing back hungrily now, her hands wrapping around her tightly, pulling Catra up to her in a hasty, needy way that was beginning to drive Catra utterly wild. 

_“Ahem,”_

Catra ignored it, for Adora didn’t even seem to notice, and whoever the hell was trying to get her attention could wait-

Another “AHEM!”, and Adora abruptly pulled back, causing Catra to stumble a little in her arms.

“ _Seriously,_ ” She growled, turning to face whoever it was, and nearly swallowed her tongue.

Standing at the wide doorway to the balcony, was the entire Princess/Rebellion crew, all giving them arched brows and stifled smiles.

And Queen Sparkles with her arms crossed, and a smug face right in the front and center.

“Oh, you two were not going to win that ‘who could embarrass who the most’ battle.” She threw at them, as Adora, bless her, started to yell back--

“Well--I--we--we’RE NOT EMBARRASSED!” Her voice cracked, and Catra noticed how puffy and wonderful her lips looked, and how ridiculously flushed her cheeks were.

Catra couldn’t help it. She burst out laughing. Which made everyone else laugh as well, and instead of that making Adora’s cheeks go redder, she miraculously started cracking up too.

Maybe it was because she’d just been passionately kissed by the love of her life, and maybe because this entire day had been a bit of a whirlwind in the emotions department, but Catra truly didn’t care if Glimmer wanted to do any other embarrassment tricks at the moment--in fact, she liked this, laughing with Adora in her arms, not caring at all that everyone knew just how much she meant to her.

She turned her cheek to press into Adora’s shoulder, smiling lips at her neck, as Adora held her close, placing a gentle kiss on her head. Seemed she didn’t care if people knew either. 

Catra closed her eyes, the sound of light-hearted laughter and talk in the air, as she breathed in Adora. She was here, she _stayed_ , and she’d get to have her in moments like this, surrounded by this new somewhat family of theirs for the rest of their lives.

Well, that’s what she planned on, anyways. She wanted this, she wanted Adora, and for once--she felt like Adora wanted her too.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Come find me on twitter if you'd like @justtaythingz


End file.
